


Minecraft: Songfic Mode

by NoItsBecky_127



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accepting Requests, F/F, F/M, M/M, Shipping, Swearing, songfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoItsBecky_127/pseuds/NoItsBecky_127
Summary: To put it simply, songfics for Minecraft: Story Mode. I will take requests for most songs, ships, and/or scenarios. Enjoy!





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Breathe (Taylor Swift)  
> Ship: Jetra  
> Jesse: White female  
> Warning: Feels and a bit of swearing

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

The car started up, and Petra stepped on the gas pedal. It was over. Done. No more. There was nothing left between her and Jesse, and there wouldn't be anything more ever again.

Even so, she couldn't keep the image of her girlfriend-- _ex_ girlfriend, the redhead reminded herself--from dominating her thoughts. Try as she might to ignore her memories and focus on the road, even though she didn't need to because she remembered the route to her house from Jesse's so well, she couldn't stop thinking.

Jesse seemed to fill Petra's mind. All she could think about was her. Petra could see the other girl in her mind as easily as if she was right there in front of her. The long black hair she'd been growing out since she was a kid. The emerald-green eyes that seemed to almost shine whenever she would get excited about something. Petra could visualize her so clearly at that moment, she couldn't see how she would ever forget her enough to move on.

Neither of them had expected it to turn out that way. Hell, nobody in either of their lives had. They and everyone they knew had expected them to spend the rest of their lives together. _You can be like Ruby and Sapphire_ , Jesse's cousin had once joked to them. _You'll be just like them. Equally in love and equally gay._

So much for that, right?

Two years, and this was how it ended. It wasn't fair.

People were people, and people were human. Petra knew that. She probably knew it better than anyone right now. Love didn't always last forever. People changed their minds. People fell out of love. People disagreed.

Petra knew breakups happened. She just hadn't expected one to happen to her and Jesse.

After all this time, she'd stopped even considering it as a possibility.

That was the thing about problems. They stayed in the shadows when you were prepared, but the instant your guard was down, boom! There they were to screw up your life.

_Music starts playing like the end of a sad movie_

_It's the kind of end you don't really want to see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

This was so cliche.

This was like the tragic movies she would watch with Petra. The ones where, by the end, Jesse would be bawling and Petra's eyes would be completely dry but she would be sad.

It was the sort of end that had you writing fanfiction for hours because _dammit_ that was a horrible ending. It was the end that nobody liked seeing. And yet, it was the end that happened all too often in life.

Jesse almost expected a sad piano track to begin playing.

It was all too quiet in the house; the only sound was rain pouring against the window. Normally, Jesse wouldn't be bothered by this, since she would know that Petra probably planned to drop by later.

But Petra wouldn't be in the house today. And she never would be.

Jesse couldn't see how she would ever recover. It seemed like this would just continuously bring her down forever.

She and Petra had practically been joined at the hip. Without her girlfriend by her side, she felt lost. She didn't know how to be alone. She didn't know what to be now that she was alone.

And she didn't see how she would figure it out.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

Things like this weren't simple. They couldn't be. Jesse and Petra knew that. Love wasn't easy. Love hurt. Love wasn't clean and easy. Love was messy, and complicated, and it left you feeling like garbage when you lost it. And now that they'd lost each other, there was nobody to save them from the crushing emptiness that was all either of them felt. There were no tears coming out of them; they both felt like they should've been crying, but there were no tears to be shed.

They knew everything about each other. All of the most random facts, all of the favorites, all of the deep, dark secrets. Jesse and Petra knew each other better than they knew anyone else.

Now that they were apart, it was like they needed fucking _life support_. It was like they couldn't breathe without being together or knowing that they would be together soon.

But they both had to learn to live without the other girl in their life. Because she would never be back. This wasn't goodbye for a day or two until they realized how stupid they'd both been. This was goodbye forever.

And they would both just have to deal with it.

_Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt_

_Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve_

_People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out_

_And nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout_

Petra had never wanted this. She'd never wanted Jesse to be hurt. She'd loved Jesse more than anything in the world; she would've gone through hell so her girlfriend could be safe and happy. Even the smallest complications were complications she'd tried to avoid. But clearly, everything that had been done to keep their relationship intact still hadn't been enough, because here she was, driving her car alone in the pouring rain.

People weren't perfect; far from it. They were flawed, and imperfect, and their relationships were equally so. Sometimes it just didn't work out. That was just how life was. You couldn't always meet your soulmate on the first date. And if it didn't work out, there was nothing you could say, nothing you could do, that would stop the relationship from falling apart.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

Love was confusing, and so were relationships. You could love someone with all of your heart, but sometimes it wouldn't be enough. Neither of them could make sense of it. What coding was there in people that determined whether they would stay together or not? It just didn't make sense to either of the girls, and they hated it. They hated how strange and complicated love was. They hated not having someone to comfort them. They hated the sensation of loneliness.

Just functioning seemed too difficult for either of them. They knew that the other one would never be by their side to function with them again, and that just made it too hard. So they didn't bother functioning.

_It's 2 AM, feeling like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me_

_It's 2 AM, feeling like I just lost a friend_

_Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me_

It was 2:00 in the morning.

Jesse should have been asleep.

The fact that she wasn't asleep meant that she could kiss her sleep schedule goodbye for the next few days, at least.

She was sitting at the computer with Netflix open, binge watching her favorite trashy TV show. She'd spent two hours trying to sleep before saying, "Screw it," and giving up. But even as the characters she normally loved did their things, she couldn't focus. All she felt was an empty sense of loss.

Jesse hoped Petra knew that, however difficult this was for her, it wasn't exactly easy for Jesse, either. She felt like she'd lost her best friend; in a way, she had. Her girlfriend had been her best friend. And when you give up your romantic relationship with someone, you give up your friendship with them, too.

_And we know it's never simple, never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh_

_And I can't breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_Breathe without you, but I have to_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

This wasn't easy. It never was. They knew it. Knowing that plenty of people went through it didn't make it any better. It didn't make the realization that this sense of loneliness wasn't temporary and that they weren't going to go running back to each other any easier. They were still hopelessly alone. They still found it difficult to do even the most basic of tasks without the other one by their side.

They were still both more sorry than the other girl would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's all for now! Please leave me a request or two or three in the comments below for more songfics in the future! As stated in the description, you can request songs, ships, and/or scenarios for future chapters. Thanks! =)


End file.
